famous_peoplefandomcom-20200215-history
Ariana Grande Facts
Facts about Ariana # Her name was inspired by Princess Oriana from Felix the Cat. # Her natural hair colour is brown, but she dyed her hair to red velvet for her role of Cat in Victorious, since Dan Schneider didn’t want all cast members to be brunettes. Her hair is also naturally curly. # She has a big brother named Frankie James Grande. He is also a performer and producer and went on tour with her as one of her dancers. # Her fashion icons are Marylin Monroe and Audrey Hepburn. # Her favorite cereal is Cocoa Puffs. # Her favorite episode of Victorious is Survival of the Hottest. # She’s allergic to cats (ironically, her character on Victorious loves them and is called Cat). She is also allergic to bananas. # On Dec. 15th, she admitted on Twitter that she’s allegedly allergic to bananas, shellfish and some cough medicines. # She joined Youtube on 21/1/2007. # Her most watched Youtube video is her cover of Adele’s “Rolling In The Deep” with over 28,000,000 (28 million) views. # She has a birthmark on her left shoulder/back and a dimple in her left cheek. # She loves Celine Dion and Imogen Heap. # She’s a huge techno-junkie and uses Garage Band to create remixes of her favorite songs using an Apple computer, a LOOP keyboard, and a home studio, seen on this video. # She’s a fan of the Harry Potter series. Coincidentally, there’s a character named Ariana (Ariana Dumbledore) in the books. # Her favorite character in Harry Potter is Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy. # She loves swimming. # She used to collect stuffed animals, hockey pucks, and Halloween masks. # Her favorite colors are periwinkle blue, marshmallow white, sea foam green, and coral/pale pink. # She was on Brainsurge and wore a pink t-shirt and skinny jeans. She had 130 points, allowing her to move onto the next round, being the only girl to compete. But then she lost, along with Carlos (from Big Time Rush) and was the first one to slide down “The Brain Drain”. The episode aired on April 21st 2011. # She is studying Spanish. # She is quite famous for her secret talent of impersonations. # She currently lives in L.A. Her house is over 100 years old and was previously owned by Francis Ford Coppola, the director of The Godfather. # Ariana enjoys watching the hit TV show Gossip Girl. # Her first crush was Justin Timberlake (she was three). # She has a dog named Coco. # She doesn’t eat meat except for fish. She has never eaten catfish. # She went to her first concert, a Katy Perry concert, in the summer of 2011. # She says she can’t stand it when you smile at a stranger and they don’t smile back. # She is hypoglycemic (her blood sugar gets low). As a result, she once ate in class and was put into detention. In the end, her mother took her out of it. # The first time she ever ate a taco was when she was in the Victorious episode, The Breakfast Bunch. # One her best friends, Jennette McCurdy, accidentally made her phone number public. # On December 10, 2011, she reached a million followers on Twitter. # Ariana put her hands in cement at Planet Hollywood, New York, on December 22th, 2011. # The Huffington Post named Ariana Grande the 3rd most influential actress online above Miley Cyrus and Jennifer Aniston and asked her to represent the voice of her generation by becoming their featured high-school section journalist.9 # Ariana wrote a news article about bullying. # Twitter fact: The World Bank, the world’s largest development organization, follows Ariana on Twitter. # Broadway for South Africa, the organization that Ariana supports, used her debute single, “Put Your Hearts Up”. # The Put Your Hearts Up music video was released on the 14th of February (Valentines Day). # Ariana’s birthday is the same as Jennette McCurdy’s. # Ariana has over 1.4 MILLION followers on twitter and has been named one of the Most Asked Actor Online above Charlie Sheen and Reese Witherspoon. This means, online, people ask Ariana for her favorite trends, music, products, etc. more than any other actor online. She has received over 200 world-wide trending topics for a cash value of $240,000,000 and continues to be one of the most influential people online. She is the 37th most retweeted person on twitter and ranks in the 100% percentile of klout.com’s influencers. # Ariana has a demo CD which she hasn’t realeased after 4 years. She posted previews of some songs in her CD, called Rollercoaster, Let It Rain and Higher. # Her favorite ice cream flavor is chocolate. # Her favourite topping is rainbow sprinkles. # She thinks penguins are cute. # Her favourite subject is science. # Her favourite candies are Smarties and Razzles. # Her favourite fruit is strawberry. # Her favourite types of movies are romance and comedy. # She loves hair bows, dolphins, British accents, polka dots. # Ariana is quite the talented rapper. # She attended North Broward Prepatory School. Once, she filmed her teacher shouting at her. # Ariana’s favorite One Direction song is “One Thing”. # Her debut album Yours Truly reached the #1 spot on iTunes in less than 15 minutes and debuted at #1 on Billboard Hot 200. Category:Singer Category:Actress Category:Celebrities Category:Facts